


Forever Love

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can you bury a soul mate and still function in your life? Draco Malfoy wants to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Love

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to all those who have a soul mate in their life. Soul mates are not always who you love and end up in a marriage with. Sometimes they can be the person that you consider a best friend and can't see living without them. I lost a person who I consider a soul mate to Cystic Fibrosis. She was my cheerleader in everything that I did and stood up with me as Maid of Honor at my wedding, even though with her health she probably shouldn't have. After spending the afternoon crying after making a stuffed Makar (From Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker) from felt, I finally healed a lot more from her death. I have finally reached a point where I can smile when talking about her. Today is her birthday and I couldn't find a better day to post this. This one is for you Lauren.

Draco stood beside the grave location where he knew she would be buried. It was where she had wanted to be buried. Her family had disowned her when she had not married as they saw fit, in fact she had never married. From then on, she had been with him. His partner in everything except his bed. Her death had been a shock that he was sure he would not be able to endure.

He leaned over and touched the stone. He traced where her name was engraved. He had spared no expense in her funeral. He had been receiving condolences from much of the Wizarding World. There was one, in it all that, he had not heard from, the one that he wanted to hear from the most. 

_Pansy Parkinson 1980-2005  
May Your Soul Forever Soar_

It wasn't fair that she should be the first to die. She had climbed so high after the Battle of Hogwarts. She had been the first to step out of the shadow cast by Slytherin house and into the sun. All with the help of Harry Potter. She had pushed herself into his life and pulled Draco with her. 

They had both circled Harry as he went higher and higher in the public eye and even now when Harry was not in the public eye, Draco was still accepted but there was no happier place for Draco then when he was with Pansy at home, while they talked. 

"The first time I laid my eyes on you I knew. We'd spend this life side by side. I still feel the same though you're so far away. Minutes and hours and years may go by, but my heart knows nothing of time. So don't cry, just keep me right there in your dreams. And hold on to these words of mine."

Draco heard the voice behind him, singing, and turned. There stood Harry holding a dozen roses. The roses themselves were white with the tips colored black. In the center was one blood red rose.

"You came."

"Of course. Pansy was your soul mate, Draco. I couldn't leave you alone at a time like this. I know that I took a while to get here. I had some things to take care of. I had Kreacher move my things to the guest wing of the Manor. I stopped by the Parkinson's. They are not coming and stated they are not paying for anything and that she will not be buried with the rest of the family. I told them we didn't expect them to come, we are covering everything, and Pansy will be laid to rest where she wanted to be. On a hill overlooking the Manor, the only home she felt loved at. Mr. Parkinson took offense to that and slapped me. I went there to get the last of her things. Her grandmother was very helpful. I put her things in her room at the Manor."

"She was my soul mate, Harry. I have been so full of grief. Lovegood has been planning the entire funeral. She has done so well at it. No one knew where you were."

"Pansy did. She sent me a letter from her death bed. She knew that you would never ask for me so she did." 

"She knew us better than we knew ourselves."

Harry didn't say anything just laid the roses on the top of the gravestone. As he stepped back, Draco dropped to his knees. Harry watched as Draco's shoulders started to shake. He had no words for Draco. Nothing to make him feel better. Draco would let him know when he was needed. 

A light rain started as the minutes ticked by. Finally, Draco reached his hand out. Harry pulled Draco to his feet and led him back inside the Manor. He left Draco in his own bedroom while he helped the House Elves prepare for the funeral at sundown. He had already cried his tears when he got her letter two days before. He needed to be there for Draco right now. 

"Harry, you made it," Luna said when she entered the kitchens and found him talking with Draco's head Elf. 

"Of course."

"No one thought you were going to, except me."

Harry smiled as she moved closer for a hug. "I wouldn't leave him alone. No matter what happened between us."

"I know. That is why Pansy sent you the letter."

"Why didn't she tell any of us, Luna?"

"She didn't want us to treat her different, I guess. Her glamours must have been strong because even Draco didn't know."

"She was so strong, so strong that she didn't want us to see her waste away. I don't think that Draco can pull through this, Luna."

"He can. With you." Luna gave him a soft smile but said nothing else. Luna put some fruit on a plate and then smiled at Harry again before leaving the kitchen. Harry stayed there helping the Elves until a little before the guests were to arrive. Harry left the kitchens and quickly dressed in a tailor made suit of his. It was another thing that had kept him away so long. The suit itself was blood red. Pansy's favorite color on Harry. The dress shirt underneath was stark white with black buttons. He knew that he was going to stand out but that was what he wanted. The funeral was going to be a closed affair but he was sure that reports were going to get pictures from afar. He was sure that Luna had gotten some suit like it for Draco. 

He wasn't wrong. When Harry finally made it outside where everyone was, Draco was in a suit that was the perfect Slytherin green. Pansy's favorite color for him to wear. His shirt was also white with black buttons. Harry stepped up behind Draco and put an arm around his shoulder. Draco didn't pause in his talking or even look at Harry just kept talking to the man. Once the conversation was finished and the man stepped away, Draco looked at Harry. Draco just smiled.

Ten minutes later, Lucius and Narcissa made their entrance. Both were dressed in white, Lucius a white suit and Narcissa a flowing gown of white. Both were beautiful and ethereal. Draco immediately went to them and Harry let him have the time with his parents. 

"You look good, Harry." a voice said from behind. Harry quickly turned to find Ron and Hermione standing there. Ron had been the one to speak. Hermione was pregnant. Harry almost turned away to leave but he stopped. This was not the place to have it out.

"Thank you, Ron. You both are looking well. Hermione, you are glowing." Harry shook Ron's hand and then pulled Hermione's up to his mouth and kissed the back of it. Hermione gave him a funny look.

"Where have you been?" Hermione asked with the funny look still on her face.

"France. I have been hiding out there licking my wounds."

"Wounds?" Ron asked with a frown.

"Wounds from many sources." Harry gave both of them pointed looks.

"Harry, we..." Hermione stopped talking when Harry felt Draco's hand in his. Harry turned to him and smiled.

"We are ready. Everyone is here."

Harry smiled and nodded before turning away with Draco to start the trip to the hill. The priest was already there and ready to go. The service was an hour before her coffin was placed in the ground. The coffin was the deepest shade of red. Harry knew from her letter that she had left a letter for Draco detailing the outfit she was to be buried in, along with the coffin she wanted. He also knew what was coming next. He turned to find the small radio that had been charmed to play one song. It was inside a glass case that sat atop her gravestone. The priest flicked his wand at it and it started to play. Harry didn't listen to the words at first. He was focusing on Draco. The rest of the crowd didn't matter. Just Draco. When he was sure that Draco wasn't going to break down, Harry started to listen to the music.

"Forever love. I promise you, someday we'll be together. Forever love. I won't give up, no matter what. I'll be waiting for you. Forever love. Love is the road to our destiny. Nothing can change what is meant to be. Forever Love. Forever love. Oh, I won't give up. No matter what. I'll be waiting for you. Forever love. I'll be waiting for you. Forever love. Forever Love."

The entire crowd was silent as the song finished. Harry could feel Draco shaking but he hadn't lost it completely. Harry looked around until he found Narcissa and Luna. He nodded at both of them to let them know that they were leaving. Draco couldn't take anymore.

Leading Draco through the grounds and then into the Manor was like leading a child. Draco would have let him do anything to him and Harry knew it. He pushed Draco into his own bedroom and then helped him down into his boxers before laying him down and covering him up.

"Stay."

"I will. I just have to help outside. I will come back when everyone else is gone."

Draco didn't say anything, just curled up under the blankets more. Harry cast a _Nox_ on the lights and shut the door, locking it from outside. When he got back down to the area they were holding the small gathering after the service he found that everyone had moved inside.

Ron and Hermione were talking with Luna so Harry moved over to Lucius and Narcissa. Lucius was as stoic as ever but Harry could see the pain in his eyes. Narcissa's eyes were red from crying and she wasn't trying to hide it. She pulled Harry into a hard embrace before letting him go.

"Where are you staying?"

"Did the Elves not tell you? I had them place me in the guest wing."

"I had them move your things to the room opposite Draco's and Pansy's rooms," Lucius said in a tight voice. Harry looked at him in shock.

"You didn't tell me you knew that he was here."'

"I was hoping that he would tell us himself."

"I wasn't sure after how Draco and I left things."

"That is Draco and you, dear. We have missed hearing from you these past two years."

"I'm sorry...I just assumed."

"I hope you will write more now."

"I was going to stay a while. Might get a flat in town. Draco is going to be at ends for a while."

"You will not stay in a flat. Stay here," Narcissa practically begged. Harry nodded. He could hear the desperation.

"Come, Cissa. I think it is time that we made our good night rounds. Harry, please make sure that the guests leave at a reasonable hour."

"I will." Harry smiled as Lucius lead Narcissa around the room saying their good nights. Luna attached herself to Harry as the guests started to leave. Around midnight all of the guests but Ron and Hermione were gone. Luna had kept them far from him and was seeing them out herself. Harry looked around the room and saw that the House Elves were already starting to clean and had been keeping it pretty clean all along.

"Luna, do I need to take you home?"

"No, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy were kind enough to let me stay here tonight. I will take care of everything. You go check on Draco." 

Harry nodded and gave her a kiss on the cheek before he went upstairs. Draco was still in the same position as he had been and only moved when Harry entered. He looked above the covers and then went back under.

"Everyone is gone. Luna is overseeing the cleaning up. I'll be across the hall if you need me."

Harry watched the blankets move, indicating that Draco heard him. Harry left the door open but left the room. He quickly settled down in his new bedroom. He left his door open as well.

It wasn't long before he felt his bed dip. Harry rolled over and pulled Draco to him. Draco settled down quickly and was asleep in seconds, Harry followed soon after.

**Six Months Later**  
Harry heard the noise outside his room. It wasn't Draco because he was lying next to him in the bed. He heard the voices move down the hall so he quickly threw on his jeans and shirt from the day before and then quietly stepped outside the room.

"He can't handle this. Draco is still too weak," Narcissa was whispering. 

"No, he needs to shoulder this. I think it would be good for him. He needs a reason to live. He slips into Harry's room every night. I watch them sometimes. Harry is still in love with him but Draco, he is so lost he can't even tell."

"I see Harry slipping away. The Weasley family has not visited him once and they know that he lives here. They still cannot forgive him for falling for Draco."

"We can't do anything for that, Cissa. Miss Lovegood and Mister Longbottom have visited much."

"Harry needs more."

"Draco will see it in the room, Cissa. Harry will see it the next time that he goes to Grimmauld Place. It will be better to hear it from us than seeing it on a bloody family tree tapestry."

Harry stood where he was and was still there when Lucius and Narcissa turned the corner. Narcissa gasped while Lucius looked pleased. Harry recovered quickly.

"He is still sleeping. Why don't we move into another part of the house?" Harry asked before turning around and starting for the kitchens. Lucius and Narcissa followed quickly and the House Elves already had a cup of coffee ready for Harry when he entered.

"Mizzy sees you coming, Master Harry."

"Thank you, Mizzy. Can you go watch Draco for me?" Harry asked politely. Mizzy nodded and then popped away. Lucius was seated down at the table while Narcissa was putting a plate of food together. "What is so important?"

"A new name has shown up on the blood lines tapestry." Narcissa set the plate of food down in front of him.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

"Yes?"

"It lists Draco as the father."

Harry was happy that he didn't have coffee in his mouth when Lucius said those words. He turned his face back and forth between the two older adults and saw that they were not joking. He stood up and practically ran to the tapestry room. There in fine script out from Draco's name was the name Scorpius listing the mother as Pansy Parkinson. What was odd though was there was another name out from Pansy's and that was his own. From his and her names another name was on the tapestry, Corvus Severus. 

"How?" Narcissa asked when she saw the name. Harry looked at her and saw that she was focusing on the name of Corvus as well.

"Because they share a mother. It will list all of Pansy's children and who she had them with. Still that name was not on this tapestry just a little while ago." Lucius was standing at the threshold of room. "Harry, its best you go and try to figure this out. Head to St. Mungo's, I have a feeling these children will have just been born. Once the children have lived for twenty four hours then their birth dates will be added. We can't wait that long. Go. We will care for Draco."

xXxXxXx

Harry entered St. Mungo's and found a young witch waiting on him. He knew her. It was Daphne Greengrass. She smiled when she saw him but then looked behind him and frowned. 

"Is Draco not with you?"

"Why are you expecting us?"

"Have you not...you haven't? Oh, my. This is not good. Please, Harry come with me."

Daphne turned and started walking towards the lift. Harry followed her and since she wasn't acting talkative, Harry kept his mouth shut. Finally, the lift stopped and Daphne stepped off. Harry followed in silence as Daphne led them to the maternity ward. She stopped outside a room and ushered Harry into the room. Harry entered and found Astoria sitting on a bed with a bassinet on either side of her. She looked tired but good. A tiny baby was in her arms. 

"Harry, welcome..."

"Tori, he never got the letter. He doesn't know about the babies."

"Oh my god. Harry come inside and shut the door. The door is spelled to make it so that outside of the children crying, no sound can be heard from outside the room, when the door is shut that is."

Harry stepped inside and shut the door. Daphne moved to the bed and took the child from Astoria's arms; Harry was surprised when instead of laying the child in the bassinet she brought him over to Harry. Harry knew the child was his the moment he laid eyes on it. It had Pansy's face but it was his eyes and his hair. 

"How?" Harry asked. His voice cracked as he spoke. He knew that he was close to crying.

"Pansy wanted them to be your last gifts from her. You were supposed to receive a letter when I went into labor."

"How did she?"

"I never asked that from her. The money came from her vaults, or what was left of them. I promised to keep the pregnancy a secret and no one knew that I was except for Daphne."

"What am I going to tell Draco?"

"I can't help you there. She never told me where she got the names from. Corvus Severus. That is an odd name for a child of yours."

"It was a wish of mine. If I ever adopted that was what I wanted the child to be called. I know that Scorpius Hyperion was what Draco was going to name his son. Pansy knew us so well. I don't know if Draco is ready for this."

"He will be. That is what Pansy told me. She said that by the time that I had the boys, Draco would be ready." Astoria gave Harry a big smile and Harry felt his mood lift. Pansy's last two gifts were the gifts of a life for Draco and a future for Harry.

**Eleven Years Later:**  
"Corvus! Scorpius! Stop!"

Harry heard the yell from across the station. He turned and saw three heads. Two small heads, one pale blond and the other dark black, stop and turned while the other bigger pale blond one start to scan the crowd. Harry raised his hand and waved it. Draco pointed his hand in his direction and the two eleven-year-olds turned to Harry and started to run to him. 

Harry caught both of them and gave them a great big hug. Everyone in the train station started to give them a very wide berth. Harry was happy.

"I told you that I would be home to see you off."

"Scor was so worried."

"I was not." Scorpius tilted his head in a manner so close to the same disdain that his father had displayed many years ago. Harry had to laugh at him. He reached out and ruffled the pale blonde hair. Scorpius dodged out of reach while Corvus still held him. Scorpius started to run his fingers through his hair to straighten it but he had a smile on his face.

"You were, too." Draco stopped when he reached his son and placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him from moving farther away. 

Harry looked up at Draco and saw behind him Ron and Hermione with their kids. Draco followed his eyes and Harry saw the small grimace on Draco's face. Harry knew why. He had not spoken to Ron and Hermione unless they met at a function and exchanged niceties since Pansy's funeral over eleven years before. Harry saw that they were seeing off their daughter, Rose.

"It's fine, Draco. They made a choice and I made mine. I have never regretted any of this."

Harry stood up, keeping Corvus close and pulled Draco in for a kiss. 

"I don't regret anything either."  
 **The End**


End file.
